


Don't Fear The Reaper

by meiloslyther



Series: NaNoRyRo 2010 [9]
Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, The Young Veins
Genre: AU, Afterlife, Crack, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-19 10:20:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiloslyther/pseuds/meiloslyther
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Brendon wakes up dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Fear The Reaper

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, someone's idea. I don't remember and I'm too lazy to go find the comment. But yeah.

Brendon woke up in a completely white room with a splitting headache wondering, 'What the fuck just happened?' He thought maybe he was in a hospital, but the only thing in the room was him - literally.

"Where am I?" he wondered aloud, spinning around and realizing - no really - there was absolutely _nothing_ in the room, not even a door. "Hello?"

Someone laughed behind him and he spun around to find a skinny boy about his age and maybe an inch or so taller, with shaggy brown hair and bright caramel eyes.

"Who are you?" Brendon asked skeptically. Seriously, there was no way to get _out_ of the room, much less get _in_. "How did you get in here?"

The boy had a soft smile on his face that would have made Brendon feel better if this wasn't so fucking _weird_. "I don't think you want to know that. In fact, I think you already know. You just don't want to admit it."

Brendon's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Am I dead? Is this heaven or something? Oh god, are you God?"

The boy outright _smirked_ at Brendon. "My my, you are smart. But no, dear, you only wish this were heaven. And you only wish I were God."

Well, then, that was much more confusing than Brendon thought. "Then where is…? Wait, I'm dead?"

The boy nodded. "You were in the car with your sister. She was taking you home from school when a truck ran a stop sign. Hit your side. Don't worry, your sister's still alive; for now."

Brendon's lungs hurt; god, he was _dead_. And not in heaven. "Oh god… so, if this isn't heaven then…"

The boy chuckled at him, gesturing around the room at large with one arm; suddenly the room disappeared and they were in a frozen wasteland filled with giant spikes of ice rising up from the ground. Everything was black and white or a shade somewhere in between.

"This, Brendon, is hell. And I'm Satan, but you can call me Ryan."

Brendon dropped to his knees, choking on his own breath and trying not to cry. "But…"

Ryan came over and crouched down next to Brendon, placing a deathly cold hand on his shoulder. "I know. But it's alright, Brendon. I'm here for the same reason you are."

Brendon looked up at Ryan imploringly. "Why? Why am I here? Please, tell me."

Ryan leaned over and kissed Brendon softly, and Brendon didn't know what to do. "It's sad that so many of us have to come here for love," Ryan whispered against Brendon's lips, moving his hand from Brendon's shoulder to his jaw, cupping it gently. "That so many of us have to come here because we love the same gender."

Brendon was shocked into place, but he still managed to get out, "But I'm not gay."

Ryan gave a sad smile, his hand still on Brendon's face. "You can't deny who you are Brendon, especially when you're dead." Brendon lowered his eyes, and Ryan kissed him again. "Don't worry; I may be Satan, but that doesn't make me evil. I'll take care of you."  



End file.
